


I hate everything

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Blood Addiction, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 04, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for season 4 when Sam was hooked on demon blood and the boys didn't trust eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate everything

I hate everything.  
I hate the way you look at me, like I am not just some fucked up kid.  
I hate the way you stare at me, like you are afraid that I will disappear.  
I hate the way you talk to me, like I actually matter.  
I hate the way you help me, like I am not a freak and you honestly just want to help me and make it all better.  
I hate the way you take care of me, like it's your responsibility, like it's your job.  
I hate the way you love me, like I am not some monster and worth your love.  
I hate the way I love you, the way I taint your purity, your goodness with my evilness  
But most of all I hate the way you even for a minute made me feel like I was worth something and then...you took it all away.


End file.
